


Sunflower

by LiannaFlower



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apollo wants Percy, Bottom!Percy, Car Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Oral Sex, Percy likes hot blondes, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Apollo, percabeth has kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiannaFlower/pseuds/LiannaFlower
Summary: Percy has everything. He's married to Annabeth, they have two beautiful children, a girl and a boy. They live quite happily and peacefully in Manhattan. Or do they? Every friday Percy goes out to have some fun with his friends and every time he ends up with this handsome blonde god. Where could it all go wrong?Percy x Apollo and Percy x Annabeth
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. A dangerous night pt.1

**Percy**

"Hey, Percy, can you please take the kids today?" I hear my darling shout from our bedroom while I'm spreading butter on my two beautiful children's breads in the kitchen. The older one, Nylah is currently running around chasing her little brother who just stole her skirt. I just laugh at them, then shout back a yes to my wife, Annabeth. We've been married for six years and everything is great really. Nylah is five and James is three years old. Sometimes it already feels like I'm really old, although in reality I'm just 25. We live in Manhattan, not far from my mother's place, so that she and Paul can help us a lot with the kids.   
"Oh, I can't find my laptop." Annabeth runs in quickly pressing our lips together, but as soon as I would deepen the kiss, she runs to the counter to grab one of the sandwiches, I made for the kids.   
"Hey, c'mon that's for Jamie." I playfully push her, but all I get is a stare. "Okay I understand. You have a _reaaaally_ important meeting today. No joking."  
"Yes and if I'm late then Hecate will kill me. You know how much I've worked on her temple. I can't afford to be late now." She chants and runs out with a cup of coffee I made for her. I sigh knowing that the laptop is in our bed since she fell asleep still working on some design. I roll my eyes but don't say a word. Those plans she's been working on kept her away from me for a time. Actually since we arrived back from our honeymoon. And I'm kind of frustrated by now. Anyway, I call the kids to eat breakfast with me, while their mother sets off to Mount Olympus. After we all get ready, I drive them to the kindergarten thankfully without any attacks and talk with other parents a bit. Then I look at my watch and leave for work myself too.

It's past five when I leave. I really love my job, I'm a swimming coach and I have very talented boys and girls in my group. I'm feeling content, since today's practice went awesome. I sit in the car, then rush to collect my own kids. When we arrive home they run to their shared room and start playing again. I sit down in the kitchen grabbing a coke from the fridge and start sipping it. A few minutes pass by, when I hear noises from the door. And suddenly Annabeth turns up, looking like she's just run a marathon in a hurricane.  
"Oh, whoa, are you okay? You look like you could use some relaxing." I say sincerely kindly, not wanting to hurt her, but she just gets angry at me and shouts back.  
"Of course I'm alright, it's not like Hecate didn't like my design..."she rants and throws her keys at me. I put my hands in front of my eyes and lucky me, it hits my fingers instead of blinding me.   
"Ew, thanks. Wait she didn't like it? But it was so amazing and you worked so much on it..."  
"No, she hated it. Despised it actually." She breaks down and starts crying running to me and hugging me. I cuddle her and pet her back slowly while she sobs. "Now, I have to restart it. ÍBut i worked so hard."   
She stops sobbing and stands up regardless of how tired she's. She grabs her laptop and is about to leave, when I find the right words.  
"But wait, I thought we could spend more time after you're finished."  
"Maybe if you didn't go out with your friends every weekend, then we'd have some family time together..." she snaps back and I'm too surprised to say anything right now, so she walks away grimacing.  
Just as I stand there my phone buzzes and I take it out from my pocket.

 **Sunflower** : Hello, beautiful, what time would you like to meet?

_Huh, how ironic, that he writes right now._

**Sea prince** : Today's not that good for me...  
**Sunflower** :still waiting for an answer...🙄  
**Sea prince** : fine😒😒  
**Sea prince** : let's meet at 8:00   
**Sunflower** : cool😊😘  
**Sea prince** : but not at the club  
**Sunflower** :??  
**Sunflower** : what are you planning?😏😏  
**Sea prince** : let's meet at the Tower cafè  
**Sunflower** : didn't expect that  
**Sunflower** : but okay for me  
**Sunflower** :can't wait, babe😘  
**Sea prince** : oh stop it

I throw my phone to the couch smiling like an idiot, although there's no reason to be honest. I shake my head and head to the bedroom to find some clothes.

I arrive at the café we arranged the meeting at and go in due to the awful weather. It's rather windy and there are a bunch of dark clouds approaching the island. I look around as I step in and my eyes catch a golden haired man facing the other direction at a table in the corner. I smile and make my way towards him.  
"Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't find a place to park." I start, trying to look as apologetic as possible.  
"No problem." He shrugs with a huge smile on his face looking me up and down, clearly checking me out. "Wait, you came with a car?"  
"Yes," I say sitting down and not looking in his eyes. "and that's why I suggested meeting somewhere else than the club."  
"It makes no sense, I still won't let you drive home at dawn. No matter where you leave it." He looks at me with darkened eyes looking serious now.  
"No. I - " I start but then a waitress shows up winking at my companion. I furrow my brows at that and I'm about to open my mouth when Apollo winks and smiles back at her and orders two cappuccinos. She walks away and I can't stop looking at her kind of irritated.   
"So what did you want to talk about?" He starts looking all smiley again, that erases my distress slightly.  
"I need to tell you something." I start off rather confident, but when the waitress comes back with our cups, I get angry again. As she puts down Apollo's , their fingers meet and she rests it there for a few moments brushing his before turning around and walking away again.  
"So I can't... I can't do this anymore." I say it out quickly, before I change my mind. "I can't go to the club with you guys anymore."  
"What?" He almost spits out his coffee when I finally say what I wanted. "Why would you say that?"  
"Look, I have a _fucking_ family."  
"I know" he looks at me strangely but he's not smiling anymore." I've always known that. Heck, we've always known that and did the things we did anyway. What changed now?"   
"Annabeth had a bad day." I start, but he interrupts me quickly.  
"Who cares? This is just stress relieving, besides you've already _cheated_ on her. You cannot undo that." He tries to reason with me, but he just gets angrier and angrier.  
"No, but I can stop it..." now it's my turn ro raise my voice, and a few seconds of silence follows .  
"Shit, I didn't see this coming. Even though I'm the god of prophecies." He laughs nervously then puts down the cup and looks serious again."Percy I don't know what happened between you and Annabeth but it's gonna be alright. I promise."  
"I'm sorry but I can't do this to her. Not today. Plus I can't go home drunk tonight. It would drive her crazy and she's already had a bad day. That's why I came by car." I finish and look in his eyes finally. He looks a bit heartbroken then he's cheerful in the next moment again.   
"I promise you won't go home like that. Is that okay? Just come with me. Pleaaase?" He looks at me with puppy eyes. I look into those mesmerizing blue pools that I always get lost in, and I think I zoom out a little because when I clear my thoughts, I notice that he's touching me, swiping off some drool from the corner of my mouth.   
_Awkward_.  
"So what do you say, _baby_?" He winks at me, and sips from his cup. "By the way I bet your coffee is cold by now. "  
"Shit. Okay I'll go with you, but I won't drink any alcohol. And I'll leave early." I drink from my coffee, but it's indeed cold so I put it back pouting.  
"Cool." He grins and takes it into his hands. They glow up a bit, then I realize that he's just warmed it up. I nod thankfully and drink it up. "If you're done, we can go now."  
"Yeah, cool, let me just get some money..."  
"Oh, no need _baby_. I'll pay for both of them." He offers generously but I just shake my head.  
"You don't have to. Really." I insist, but he doesn't listen to me, stands up and walks over to the waitress. I watch as he stands close to her,maybe a bit too close, and whispers into her ears with a huge smile on his pretty face. I frown but there's no time to think about that strange aching feeling creeping into my chest cause Apollo looks back at me and winks, then points his head towards the door, and we leave the warmth behind, stepping into the now stormy evening. He grabs one of my hands and we walk like that to his Maserati parked a corner away. I try to pull my hand out of his, but he just won't let me go. I sigh but give in and I glance at him, only to find him grinning like an idiot so proudly. I can't help but chuckle a bit and smile. _He's soo childish_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:1608  
> I did some editing on this part.


	2. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend playing Dangerous night by Thirty Seconds to Mars on repeat while reading this smutty- smutty chapter. (I wrote it while listening to it)  
> Warning: explicit sex scene!!!  
> Word count:9276 (might add some more details later, just to get to 10000, and I'll definitely have to go over some parts to check for mistakes but I couldn't wait for uploading it)  
> Anyways, happy holidays!  
> Enjoy my present!  
> Love,  
> Lianna

Percy Jackson, the great hero of Olympus, was seriously stressed out. All he ever wanted was to have a normal life. Seemingly he had that: a wife who loved him and whom he always loved; a beautiful daughter, called Nylah, who was 8 months old; an apartment close to his parents'; a nice job; and finally some peace.

Even though he got married really young, only when they were 19 years old, he didn't mind it. He was absolutely in love with her and couldn't imagine his life without Annabeth. And here he was, just turned 21, and he already had a baby. He really didn't mind it. The thing is you never know how long you'll live, when you're a demigod. But as he thought about it, it sounded ridiculous to him. He just became an adult, but he was already working and he had a whole family. Most people at his age didn't do much, except for partying and studying. Well Annabeth _was_ going to an University in New York, while working as Olymus' architect, but he was completely left out of that experience. Not that he wanted to study more. No, he was glad he made it through high school. But the part he missed the most was just the social benefits of going to college. He never really went to parties, _well ever,_ and he never drank too much to get drunk and do some stupid and regrettable things. 

But things were about to change. He had his birthday a week ago, and then he decided he would try it out, now legally. He took care of everything: Nylah was with Sally and Paul for the whole weekend, including this friday night; meanwhile Annabeth was currently in New Rome, a little break to get away from work and to meet Hazel, Frank and the other Romans. 

He planned to go out with the few friends he had from the mortal world, and maybe they would visit clubs, but they were definitely going to get drunk first. They decided to meet at a pub, a place his friends frequently visited. Percy felt excited as he arrived outside of the small place, he peeked inside, and saw that there wasn't a big crowd. 

"Now, don't look that disappointed, Perce," came Daniel's voice from next to him. Percy didn't even notice when he'd arrived. "it's quite early, you know." 

"Aah," Percy replied blushing but breaking his eyes away from the window to look at his friend. Daniel Berry was one of his good friends from the mortal world. They met during one of his daily jogging in the park, when they literally ran into each other. They soon became running buddies and they met almost everyday. "The others?"

"Tyler'll be here in any second." he explained smiling wider and fixed his T-shirt, looking at his reflection in the window. Tyler Roberts was another great friend of his among the mortals. The 23 years old boy used to live in the same building as Percy and Annabeth, but he moved out a few months ago, because the rent was too high for him alone.

"Hey guys!" they heard Tyler's cheerful voice and turned around to see him hurrying towards them in a white undershirt and shorts. "Sarah just texted me, saying that she can only join us later."

Sarah Baskett was a girl Tyler wanted to date a year ago but then they decided to be friends. They became almost best friends in the end, so Tyler always brought her with him anytime they met, and soon enough Percy was good friends with her too. 

In the beginning Percy was the one, who managed to bring them all together on a quite hectic day, when he forgot, whom he texted to meet him at a café, and thenTyler, Sarah and Daniel became best buddies too. After that the four of them met regularly, but when they started to go to clubs and pubs and bars, Percy never went with them. 

"Then let's go in, and let's hope the air conditioning works now..."

"Yeah, I hope that got repaired since the last time we were here."

Percy remained silent, but his insides felt like he was about to explode, like butterflies were flying in it, just like when he was with Annabeth, or when he heard the big news from Annabeth about being pregnant with Nylah. It was a positive feeling, and he enjoyed it. The night haven't even started, but he was already feeling so much better. No stress, just excitement and fun.

They entered the small bar and happily noted that the air conditioning must've worked, 'cause the air was pleasantly cooler than outside. They went straight to the counter and all ordered beers. Percy looked around in the not-so-clean and rather messy place and started grinning. It was so refreshing to be finally somewhere else other than their neat apartment, where everything had their exact place. 

They sat down at a table next to a window and started chatting about all kinds of things, sipping their drink from time to time. In thirty minutes each of them ran out of beer, so Tyler offered to bring another round of pints. Percy stood up to help him carry them back to the table. As they were waiting for the refill at the counter, a girl with red hair came up to them. 

"Hey, guys! How you doin?" she asked while batting her lashes, and a hand reached out to caress Percy's right arm.

"Erm, we're fine." Percy replied awkwardly, not feeling comfortable under the girl's touch. "Can you stop that, please?"

"Oh c'mon, why are you so tense?" she laughed, leaning closer and pressing her fingers on his chest now. 

"Sorry, but I have a wife." He explained quickly, brushing her hands off of him. He didn't care how angry the chick looked, instead he grabbed two pints and hurried back to their table. 

"Wow, what was that?" Daniel asked quite amused. 

"I don't know..." Percy repied with a deep sigh. He looked back and saw the girl practically throw herself at Tyler now. He shook his head, when he saw Tyler smiling back. 

"Who is that?" Came Sarah's voice from behind them, and they forgot about it immeadiately and got cheerful again as she sat down next to Percy. She placed one kiss on either side of Percy's cheeks and repeated it with Daniel too. Tyler arrived back with his own beer a minute later, accompanied with the girl, he just met. While he was searching for another chair for Amanda, Sarah cheekily stole his beer and when Tyler came back, she wouldn't give it back. That resulted in Tyler and Amanda going back to the counter, and while they were gone the three of them could laugh at the girl's absolutely annoying manner, the ridiculous clothes she was wearing and how Tyler was a fuckboy. By the time they came back, almost everyone had drank their own beers. But this time Tyler didn't just bring beer, instead he carried a plate full of shots as well. 

"What's this?" Percy asked excitedly examining one of the small glasses, filled with some clear liquid, and a slice of lemon on the edge. "And why did you bring salt?"

"Are you dumb?" Amanda laughed at him, and took the salt, to pour a bit on the back of her palm. "Haven't you ever drank tequila before here?"

"It's his first time drinking with us," Sarah explained and furrowed her brows at the girl. "so shut up."

"You have to put salt on your hand, like this" Daniel showed it to Percy. "Then you grab the lemon in one hand, and the tequila in the other."

"Yes, and first you lick the salt," Tyler joined the eduction, and poured some salt himself too. "then you drink the tequila..."

"And then you bite into the lemon." Sarah finished, and demonstrated the whole process.

Percy looked horrified, when the others did it after her.

"Oh, trust me, it's the best way!" she nugded Percy with one elbow, then helped to pour salt on his hand. "You can also rub the lemon a bit on your hand before putting salt on it, but that's just a matter of detail."

"See, we're not sipping it, we just pour it down our throats." Daniel added. "We ain't fancy gourmet shits." 

Everybody laughed at that, so Percy did as they told him to, and downed his shot. He was surprised how good it was that way. It burnt his throat a bit, but soon the sensation turned into a nice warmth inside of him. 

They continued chattering again, and many minutes and another shot of tequila later Percy felt like his bladder was about to explode, so he excused himself and went to the restroom. As soon as he stood up though, a pleasant dizziness hit him. He somehow managed to reach the toilet without falling, or tripping over, and he smiled at his reflection in the mirror, when he finished. _It's really good._ He thought to himself and wondered why he hadn't gotten drunk before. _I'm not even drunk, I'm just tipsy._ He insisted to himself. He went back to the others and didn't notice how much louder he was laughing, or how much wider he was smiling all the time. An hour later they decided to leave, as the crowd in the small place started to get bigger. They didn't want to spend so many minutes in the line when they wanted to order something.

"Let's daaaaance!" Percy slurred, leaning on Daniel, as they got out into the now dark night. 

"Wohoo, watch out! You're soooo gonna fall." Sarah laughed, and she was right, 'cause one second later both boys were on the ground. "You are drrrunk, hehehe..."

"So are you!" Daniel snapped back and all of them started giggling. Indeed all of them were drunk now, everybody drinking just way too much while they were there, considering each one's alcohol tolerance. They set off to a dance club, where Tyler often picked up his one night stands. Amanda was all along coming with them, acting like she was part of the crew, but by that time even Tyler had enough of her cringy and clingy state. 

When they reached the club, Percy's dizziness reached its peak. It was almost uncomfortable now, but he was still crazy thrilled about what the night had for him. He looked at the building in front of him, and a sudden unpleasant feeling took over his excitement. Huge neon lights advertised the name of the place: **Guilty Pleasure**

Percy had a strange feeling, that he was going to regret stepping a foot in there, but went with the others anyway. Thanks to Tyler being a regular there, the security guards let them in, without having to wait in the long serpentine line.

As they entered, the heavy sweaty air hit Percy's head, and now his head was spinning like crazy. He felt like he was suffocating, but followed the others into the middle of the crowded dancefloor. Some popular latin song was on and everyone started moving to the rythm. Percy tensed up a bit. He didn't know how to dance. He felt a hand on his back, and turned around to see Sarah smiling at him.

"Relax! You got this!" she mouthed. "Just listen to the music and follow it with your body."

Percy closed his eyes and focused on the beat. A few moments later he felt more connected to it, and curiously started moving his body. He was probably looking awkward. But he didn't care. It felt so euphoric, and he felt like he was in a bubble, floating. He was soon immersed in dancing in his own dorky, but cute way. Tyler disappeared as soon as they got in, running away from Amanda, who was now gone too, searching for him in the crowd. Sarah was nearby and at first Daniel too, but after he went to grab a drink, Percy never saw him again that night. Some girls were trying to flirt with him, but with a little help from Sarah he managed to ditch them all. After a time even some men tried hitting on him, and honestly it felt scandalous. He was just laughing about it with Sarah, when a hand appeared on her shoulder and she started dancing with a very charming guy, slowly drifting farther and farther away from him. He stopped dancing as soon as she was out of his sight, and looked around frantically, trying to find someone he knew. He started to suffocate again, and his breaths became rugged, as he was on the edge of panicking. Then he caught sight of a familiar handsome face. He couldn't recognize him, but he felt like he knew the guy. Well apparently it seemed, the guy knew him as well, since he was staring at him intensely, while holding a pretty girl in his arms, their bodies moving to the melody in union, pressed against each other's, tight. His eyes were fixated on him, no matter what though. Percy felt drawn to it, like moth to light. His legs carried him towards the unbelievably hot man, and he just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Hi!" Percy said, but regretted it immediately. _That was a dumb start._

"Hey there," the blonde guy replied, and let go of the black haired girl. He winked at Percy, and motioned towards the bar. Percy followed him obediently, and when they were out of the crowd, the pretty man turned to him again, after ordering something, that Percy couldn't hear. "I would've never expected to see you here."

"Ummm...well it's my first time here." Percy replied, but still couldn't identify those bright blue eyes, nor those golden wavy locks. 

"Hmm, and are you enjoying yourself so far?" 

"Yeah, I-" Percy started hiccupping, and the spinning feeling intensified. He almost fell, but strong arms caught him, and held him tight. 

"Are you drunk?" Asked the amused dangerously handsome, his face only centimeters away from him. "You shouldn"t have drank that much, Perce."

"I'm dizzy."was all that Percy managed to groan. The mysterious man seemed to understand everything, and guided him with absolute care to the restroom. In the small room, the noises were slightly muffled. A hand reached over Percy's head and opened the small window, to let some refreshing air in. It felt colder, so Percy guessed that it was pretty late now. 

"Take deep breaths."the melodic voice made him feel like melted caramel, and Percy felt like he was safe, to fall apart now. He leaned back, against the muscular chest, and closed his eyes. This wasn't the best idea probably, cause the dizzyness only became more unbearable and a sudden nausea hit him. He didn't want to throw up. Especially not like this. But the guy seemed to really know him, since he put a bottle of water - Percy had no idea where he got that from - into Percy's hands, who accepted it thankfully, and sipped from it. He'd thought he would puke if he had to drink even one sip, but every gulp made his head clearer, and in no time the water was gone from the bottle. Percy looked into those sky blue eyes, nodding as a way of thanking him.

"Drunkness isn't exactly my field, but I surely have experience in this. Are you feeling better now?" He asked ever so gently, and Percy finally put it together. He was a god. And no other, but Apollo. 

He nodded, not being able to figure out what to say. He was still leaning against Apollo's warm chest, but he couldn't get himself to withdraw from it. He took some deep breaths, as the god suggested, and he already felt so much better. 

"Apollo" Percy whispered, and the god smiled at him through the mirror. His arms were still wrapped around the demigod's body, just in case. 

"So is it your first time drinking too?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, you should learn to know your limits." Apollo lectured, but his tone wasn't as serious, as his words were.

"I don't think I'll ever do this again." Percy shook his head, laughing without power in his voice.

"What are you even doing here all alone?"

"I wasn't alone." Percy defended him, then added. "I think I wanted to dance."

Apollo let out a small laugh, that was so much like music, it twisted Percy's mind. He felt like falling again, even though Apollo's arms were holding him close. "So, do you still want to dance?"

Percy looked at the god, thinking he'd heard it wrong, but Apollo was staring back expectantly.

"I mean my friends disappeared....and I'm feeling better. Sort of."Percy mumbled quietly, but Apollo seemed to have heard ecerything."And I did want to dance tonight..."

"Is that a yes?" Apollo laughed, but didn't wait for an answer, instead he guided Percy out, and into the crowd, where he spun him around, so that they were facing each other now. The god, _being the god of probably every kind of arts_ , was amazing at dancing. He moved to the latin beats in perfect harmony, and it looked so sinful, intimate and obscene, Percy could not even move. He felt trapped in the crowd and he could have sworn the temperature've just been raised. Apollo didn't let him stand there as a statue, and pulled him against his body close. He put his hands on his fucking waist, and pressured Percy to move in unison with him. Their hips were touching, _what touching, their crotches were pressed against one another's._

It _felt_ scandalous. Percy threw his arms around Apollo's neck in an instant, and buried one hand in those golden locks. Apollo traced his hands all over him, and finally rested them on his back and waist, pulling him and keeping him close. 

It _was_ scandalous. Percy had a wife, a daughter, yet here he was, lost in another man's grip, moving their pressed-together hips in circles. Moving them in ways, he'd never done anywhere, but in the bed with _his fucking wife, for fuck's sake_. Yet he couldn't get himself to break free of this scandalous, sinful act. He buried his face shamefully in the crook of Apollo's neck, and inhaled the god's scent. Shit, he even smelled astonishingly good. 

"You are beautiful." Apollo whispered into his left ear, and Percy closed his eyes. He tried not to moan into his neck, but then Apollo experimentally stuck his tounge out, and licked his earlobe, and Percy fell apart. He didn't care anymore, he moaned out loud. He felt himself harden, but he couldn't even feel ashamed by it. Apollo then sucked on it and Percy breathed in sharply. He looked up, to meet Apollo's darkened eyes, and his gaze flickered down to his red lips for a moment. It was a mistake. He was unable to resist the urge, to taste them, lick them, bite them. He leaned forward and crashed his own lips against the god's.

The god eagerly kissed back, and soon it turned into a heated tounge-battle. Percy was now pulling at his hair violently, and his other hand rested on the god's neck, trying to pull him closer. 

They danced in the middle of the crowd, pressed together, and kissing like their life depended on it. I could stay like this forever. Percy thought to himself. And it was true, the only problem was his pants, that got tighter and tighter on him, as his erection grew. It became painful and the smiling Apollo noticed the younger boy's discomfort. 

He pulled Percy after him, and they were soon out on the pavement in front of the building. The sky was dark, but the stars were nowhere to be seen. Percy inhaled the fresh air gratefully, and a smile spread across his face. He felt content. But one look at Apollo, and his brain was fogged with lust again. He didn't understand why he reacted to him like that, and at the moment he didn't even care. 

"Want a ride home?" The god asked, smiling and pulling the boy closer, who was grateful for the feverish touches.

"Hmmmhm...."Percy hid his face in the crook of Apollo's neck and inhaled the godly scent. It was so calming, he almost forgot to answer. "But I don't wanna go home!"

He was on the edge of throwing a tantrum and Apollo sensed it too. "It's okay, I'll drive you. And if you're still up to partying or dancing when we get there, I promise I'll stay with you."

"Fine." Percy said after minutes, well his brain was just not functioning properly at the moment.

Apollo half-carried him to the sun chariot, and tucked him into the passenger seat. Then he got seated inside too, and noticed, that Percy fell asleep. He smiled to himself at that, then managed to put both of their seatbelts on, and carefully drove the boy to the apartment. As he got there, and parked the car, he just stared at the sleeping boy, who looked so innocent and so peaceful. 

"Hey," he whispered, caressing his left arm. "you need to wake up."

"No"

"C'mon, just for a bit." Apollo almost laughed when the boy refused. " You can sleep as soon as you get in. But first you have to _get in_ for that."

"I'm sure it's not true."

"And I'm sure it works like that." 

"Still no." Percy insisted, still not opening his eyes. He shifted and turned around to face the window instead, pulling his arm out of Apollo's hand.

Apollo tried another couple times but still didn't succeed in getting the boy out of the car. He then grabbed the water bottle from it's holder, and poured it on the raven locks.

This seemed to work, cause now he was facing a rather angry and cursing Percy. 

"Finally! Don't be mad, you can always dry yourself." then Percy seemed to realize that, and he toned his angry features sown a bit.

"Still," he said, while getting out of the passenger seat. "You woke me up."

"Sorry." Apollo followed, but then when they got to the door and Percy held it open for him he shook his head. "I'm going, too."

"What?" Percy let the door close again, and focused on the god in front of him. His apologies never seemed true. "You promised to come in with me!"

"If you were in the mood. But you need sleep, and honestly we really shouldn't be doing it..." he couldn't finish, 'cause Percy's lips were on his now and they shared a heated kiss again. Percy was getting wild again, his nose completely filled with Apollo's arousing scent. He was biting the god, and pulling his hair, while his other hand wandered beneath his shirt and scratched the god's back. 

"I want you" Percy whispered, looking into Apollo's eyes. 

"But what about-"Apollo was cut off by another clash of their lips, teeth and tounges.

"I need you." Percy insisted, and Apollo hesitated for a moment. " _You._ "

"Nevermind." Apollo let in as he saw in those sea coloured eyes that Percy _did_ mean it. 

They collided again, and stumbled a bit, but then Apollo pressed the younger against the wall, and started devouring his neck and his collarbone, basically every inch of flesh uncovered on Percy's body. 

The demigod closed his eyes and gripped Apollo's hair and strong biceps tight, and let loud moans escape his mouth in the middle of the night, in front of the building, where he shared a flat with his family: a loving wife, and their daughter.

But that didn't seem to stop him from giving in to the lust that was clouding his brain and controlling his body.

A car passed by, and when it reached them, a guy whistled out at them. Apollo was kneeling in front of Percy, kissing his abs and lower-stomach, which possibly looked like he was giving him head. Percy opened his eyes to see that the car stopped and the tattooed guys were almost falling out of the window, as they stared at them. They were whistling and clapping, and chhering for Apollo, and the situation seemed to excite the god, because he started unzipping Percy's pants. 

The demigod on the other hand was quite perplexed. He was really shy, considering doing anything sexual in public, let alone in front of audience, so he froze as Apollo pulled his awkwardly hard and aching member out of his boxers. Percy suddenly broke eye contact with the two thugs and looked down out Apollo, hissing at the cold air. His eyes met Apollo's as the pink tounge reached out licked just the top slightly and ever-so-gently.

"Oh fuck-" He shivered and moaned as Apollo wrapped his lips around his cock, and he had to break eye contact if he didn't want to cum immediately. The hotness, wetness and proffessionalism Apollo's perfect mouth, tounge and throat offered him flew him over the clouds. He looked at the guys again, and saw that they got out of their black Audi and approached them with visible tents in their pants.

"What a nice and talented mouth."

"Perfect bitch." The other one laughed. "Both of them, honestly."

Percy tried to think of something, but all he managed to do, was to grab Apollo's wavy locks , and pressed himself against the wall, to not fall. He tried to suppress his rather loud moans and whimpers. As for Apollo, he seemed completely unaffected by everything that was going on. He didn't care about the audience, well maybe got hornier by it, but he definitely wasn't intimidated. And sucking Percy's shaft didn't seem to be of any problem for him, as he was perfectly deepthroating the boy without a single grunt or sweat or force. 

The too leather jacketed men pulled down their pants too, and stood on either side of Percy. They started stroking their own dicks and stared at the show. The only reason that Percy haven' came already, was that he was intimidated by those two men. Apollo finally acknowledged them and stared at them questioningly, raising his eyebrows, but not stopping pleasuring the boy. 

"You could suck our dick too." One of them offered, and winked at Percy.

"Or, _you_ could lend us a hand." Turned the other to Percy, and grabbed one of his hands, to guide it to his member. Percy closed his eyes, as he was panicking now, but before his hands could've touched the man he heard a loud pop, and he didn't feel the man's grip anymore. As he opened his eyes Apollo looked absolutely furious, standing in front of him, and zipping Percy's pants back up. The two thugs were nowhere to be seen.

"They were disgusting." Apollo looked down and Percy followed his gaze. On the ground on each side there was a tiny worm. Those were the men. "Only I get to touch you, and you can only touch _**me**_!"

Apollo declared then with a swift motion of his hand the door opened, and he pulled Percy after him. Percy pushed the button for the elevator and looked at Apollo thankfully. 

"Thanks. I don't know what happened out there..." Percy started and almost sobbed." I-"

"It's okay, I got you!" Apollo reassured him and pulled him close. In the gods embrace he managed to calm down and then they shared a kiss so gentle, Percy's heart clenched. Then the kiss turned into a sloppy mess again, a fight for dominance.

The elevator arrived meanwhile, and they somehow managed to get in, but as soon as Percy hit the button, Apollo pulled him closer again. Percy wrapped Apollo in a tight hug and started kissing the god's neck. Apollo tilted his head so that Percy could have more access to his neckline, and groaned slightly, when the younger bit him passionately. His hands were roaming Percy's body and were now finding their way back under Percy's light green T-shirt. He stroked his abs with one hand, and pulled him closer by the waist with the other. Meanwhile the boy had no mercy on his neck. _It's gonna leave a mark._ They both thought to themselves proudly. Apollo couldn't wait for the elevator to reach the 8th floor. He started to unbottom Percy's denim shorts, and pulled down his zipper. Percy was so immersed in kissing and biting Apollo's neck and collarbone, that he didn't even notice the god's actions, only when his shorts were pulled down to his knees. Then he leaned back and looked into the gods eyes, who was eyeing him up hungrily. He nodded yes, leaning back to the metal door, watching the god fall to his knees and place kisses on his abdomen. He moaned as Apollo kissed his inner thighs seductively, and finally pulled his boxers down too. His member was already stiff, but got even more achingly hard as Apollo stuck his tounge out and licked the tip. Percy now was totally unable to hold back his moans and let them pour out of him uncontrollably. The god smirked to himself about how loud his babyboy was already, when they haven't even started anything yet, then unceremoniously took his already leaking shaft into his mouth. 

Percy wanted to close his eyes so badly, but he couldn't get himself to do so. He just watched through the mirror in front of him as the kneeling sun god started bobbing on his dick, the image so wild that he felt like he was gonna cum just by staring at it. But actually feeling it was even wilder. Apollo was most definitely experienced and skilled at this, well he knew it before, but now he truly understood why he had so many children at camp all the time. Hell, experienced and skilled was an understatement. Apollo could easily fit Percy's entire lenght in his mouth and throat and was bobbing on it at the perfect pace. To top it off, he was sucking it just right, and also traced patterns with his tounge on his shaft meanwile and his mischievous hands played with his balls and stroked his inner thighs. 

His completely sinful mouth looked so devilish around Percy, that he almost couldn't comprehend this mix of great pleasures. He already felt a tighness grow in his stomach, like he was about to blow this building up with the ocean's power, and he just couldn't hold himself together anymore. He felt like he was gonna fall to the floor from this feeling, and closed his eyes to get himself a bit more together, when he realized that he was actually falling, due to the fact that they reached their destination, and the doors opened behind him. Luckily Apollo caught him, and held him close, not letting him collapse to the ground. Percy's head was spinning and he was completely confused. How was he suddenly in the arms of the god, when he was just sucking his dick on the floor a moment before? Percy's mind was racing so fast it started to hurt, so he decided closing his eyes would be a better idea. He let himself be lead towards the door to his apartment, then Apollo - who held him close all along - grabbed the keys from the pocket of the younger boy's shorts, that were hanging around his ankles now. The next thing Percy knew, he was pressing the god against the doorway, and tried to get rid of the god's annoying shirt, cursing out loud, that echoed throughout the whole stairwell, the hallway and the flat as well. He managed to get it off the god, and he was mesmerised by the sight in front of him. Now it was his turn to drop to his knees and place kisses all over Apollo's chest during it. 

The god licked his lips at the unfolding situation and helped the kneeling boy by pulling his own pants down. He was wearing no underwear and that seemed to surprise the boy, as he raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, but never said anything. Instead he looked at the semi-hard dick in front of his face and gulped. It was an obvious fact that the god's member was bigger. While Percy's own wasn't small either, even bigger than the average -possiby thanks to his godly heritage - the god had a bit more lenght and widht too. He was visibly taken aback from the size and probably the situation too. As far as Apollo knew he had no experience with men before - well, not even with women, other than Annabeth. The thought of Percy's wife confused Apollo's mind, and he felt something inside of his body whirl and clench. He was still thinking about that unnerving feeling, when he felt a shy lick on the head of his cock. He looked down and saw Percy stick out his tounge again to lick him, taste him. He sighed as the boy began to lick along his lenght and then grabbed his base with both hands as he wrapped his lips around the tip. He has clearly never done it before, he just seemed to follow his instincts and maybe copy what he'd experienced so far - by Annabeth or by him. Either way it was sure, that his lust was controlling him, and his enthusiasm alone made up for the lack of experience. He couldn't deepthroat him, he could only fit half in his mouth. The older loved how Percy sucked and licked him, but soon enough he wanted more.

"We should probably get inside." He pulled Percy up and motioned at the open door and the hallway. "Unless you want to be caught."

"Fuck-" The fog on Percy's mind lifted as he looked around and noticed what kind of situation he got into. He was still dizzy from all the alcohol in his system and he was panting due to his previous actions. His knees were hurting, as well as his jaw. He closed the door and locked it quickly, and took some deep breaths, resting his head on the massive wooden door. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure, baby!" Apollo winked at him.

Percy looked down on himself and almost started crying. _What was he even doing?_ He pulled up his clothes and tried to even his breaths. _He just so couldn't have a panic attack at the moment._ He braced himself to tell the god to leave then, but as soon as he turned around and laid eyes on the beautiful and now naked body in front of him, all his apprehensive thoughts seemed to disappear in that fog again. He almost dropped to his knees again, wanting to worship the god. He never felt this way before. He was faintly aware that it was not supposed to be happening, especially not there, in his home with his wife and child. It was already unforgivable, and Percy felt like the feelings were gonna tear him apart. He pondered about his fatal flaw - extreme loyality, and snorted. _He wished he'd die from regret after this._

But all his competent thoughts vanished as Apollo seductively licked his lips and motioned him to come closer with his fingers.

"My, my..." Apollo muttered when Percy approached him immediately. "Why'd you pull this up, sweetheart?" he tugged at his shorts, and suddenly grabbed Percy bridal style and carried him to the bedroom, where he simply threw him on the double bed. He climbed on top of the shivering boy and flashed a devilish smile down at him. With one thought, all of Percy's clothes disappeared, and he could finally examine that perfect and flushed body underneath him. He placed feverish kisses on him starting from his neck, and going down to his feet. He kissed and bit him everywhere, not wanting to leave a single centimeter unclaimed. He left marks everywhere, making the boy moan and whimper uncontrollably. he noticed how the boy arched his back when he'd kiss him on his inner thighs, how he'd close his eyes and grap the dark emerald sheets when he touched his hard member with his tounge teasingly. As he nibbled on his earlobe Percy'd catch his breath and when he'd finally kiss him on his lips he almost purred, but groan when he wouldn't deepen it, instead broke it. His hands gripped his waist tight, and he spread the boy's legs with his own thick thighs.

Percy threw his head back on the pillow, when he felt the strong thighs nudge his own ones, that were pretty muscular too. He let out the most obscene sounds as he felt Apollo's crotch press against his and desperately whined. He couldn't recognize himself anymore. It wasn't him, it felt like he was possessed by this overwhelming lust. Apollo rocked his hips and Percy couldn't hold back the loud moans and curses. He closed his eyes and tried to put together a normal sentence, anything to make this slow sweet torture end. He wanted release, and he wanted it now. He bucked his hips up, to create more friction and speed up the events, but Apollo pushed him down and held his hip firmly. 

"Now, now" he began licking his lips seductively. "what do you think you're doing?"

"Please I-I just-" Percy whined like a bitch in heat, but he was far past caring about any of that.

Apollo then attacked him with that absolutely devilish mouth and covered him in kisses, going down on him. He avoided Percy's dick however, and that upsetted the demigod even more. He was so so close to coming, yet Apollo was just playing with him. Then the god snapped his fingers and a small vial popped out of nowhere, and landed on the god's palm. Percy couldn't even comprehend it, but Apollo has already opened it up, and poured some of it's content on to his fingers. 

Ah, it must be lube. Percy thought to himself then blushed, as images of what is (probably) goint to happen flickered through his mind. He knew that gay sex meant anal sex, even though he has never tried it with Annabeth, but even if he had, that wouldn't have meant anything, since he was sure he was gonna be the one receiving it. Well, unless Annabeth would've fucked him, which thought ultimately horrified him. 

So he knew that he was gonna need streching, like girls do, but he had no idea what it was gonna feel like. He was unsure for a moment, whether it was a good idea or not, 'cause looking at Apollo's dick... Let's just say it was huge. There was no way it was going to fit all the way inside of him. Even if it did, it was going to be painful. He didn't want to cry and whimper from pain. _Apollo would be mad and annoyed and he wouldn't like it and...._

"If you're unsure, " Apollo offered quickly, noticing Percy's hesitation and fear. " we can stop here."

"N-no" Percy insisted weakly, as he was shivering. 

"Really," Apollo said, and sat back on his heels. "We should stop here."

"No! I want it, I just...I just don't know how - I just-" Percy stammered but as soon as Apollo kissed him his foggy mind cleared up a bit. "I'm just afraid it will hurt much."

"I'll be careful!" Apollo promised and looked deep into Percy's eyes, as he lined his index finger at Percy's puckered pink hole. He traced circles around it, for what felt like ages, building anticipation in Percy. 

Then as Percy grunted he gently pushed it against the hole, and for a short moment Percy's hole tensed and held hiim back, then Apollo placed a kiss on the birthmark on his shoulder, and finally managed to push it inside as Percy let out a sigh. 

It felt weird and different, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He was just unsure of what to do next, but Apollo didn't seem to be in a rush. He waited 'till Percy got used to this new sensation, and waited for his breaths to become even again. Then he wiggled his finger inside him, which made Percy yelp in surprise. Then he noticed, that the boy was getting more and more relaxed, so starting with small motions, he began moving in and out of the tight warm hole. Minutes later the new weird feeling started to go into a tingling sensation, that drove Percy crazy. He moaned and groaned, as he tried bucking his hips again. As he did that Apollo's finger brushed over a special spot in him, that sent intense sparks of joy through his body. He moaned Apollo's name loudly and bucked his hips up again, to relive the same pleasure. Apollo's other hand found it's way to Percy's leaking dick, and stroked it so slow, that it was almost painful. He then added another finger and soon enough he tried another movement, other then pulling them in-n-out. He moved them in a scissoring way, streching Percy even more, and occasionally hitting that same spot that Percy oh-so-much loved. He kept this agonizing slow torture going for another couple of minutes, when Percy started begging for more. He felt so so close to coming, and he wanted release so badly, he almost cried. He finally put a third finger into Percy's now sloppy and to some extent streched hole, and began pumping them in and out of him, that earned him loud lustful moans from the boy.

"Hmmm, you're doing so great, babyboy!" Apollo praised him, and Percy could only whimper in response. Every word Apollo spoke just turned him on even harder, while Apollo still looked like he wasn't doing anything extraordinary -well maybe this wasn't that for him.

"Ahh, I need you, Apollo" Percy begged shamefully, and blushing like crazy. 

"I'm sure you do" Apollo winked at him, then Percy almost came right then and there, but Apollo gripped the base of his dick, and somehow he didn't cum in the end. He was still heaving from the experience, when Apollo finally retreated with the attack of his fingers. 

"So, you're sure you want this?"

"YESSS!" Percy hissed, as excitement spread out from his stomach to every part of his body.

"Say it!" Apollo ordered, as he poured some more lube onto his hard dick, and coated it generously.

"Wha-"

"Say what you want!" Apollo's tone was back to being sinfully seductive, manly, ordering and almost bossy. It drove Percy nuts.

"Ahgh, I want your dick, please, I just want your dick in me!" Percy begged like a slut, Apollo's orders making him even hornier.

Finally Apollo thrust into him, with one firm motion, and a loud cry escaped Percy's mouth. Apollo hushed him and caressed his face with one hand, the other one found itself on Percy's cock, stroking it gently, to divert his attention from the burning pain. He stayed there, deep within Percy's tight hole for a few minutes, and only started moving, when he felt the boy relax around him. He slowly pulled out, almost completely, then slammed his dick back in with merciless force. This action earned him another loud cry, and teardrops formed in his lover's eyes. Percy felt like he was going to die. The pain was almost unbearable, as well as the pleasure. He was torn between these sensations, but this time Apollo stayed sheathed in him. He leaned down and kissed Percy's tears away, murmuring sweet nothings into his ears, and carassing his achingly hard dick with a generously lubed hand. He was relying on his other hand, so he wouldn't press his weight on the boy. Percy stopped crying after managing to relax once again and opened his teary eyes.

"You're taking it so well, babyboy!" Apollo praised him, whispering into his ear, biting his earlobe, which drove Percy absolutely crazy. After minutes of Apollo moaning dirty words to him, he felt like he was about to cum just from it. The burning pain was now completely gone, only lust clouding Percy's mind. "So fucking well."

"Please" he moaned, but when Apollo still didn't move in him, he bucked his hip upward.

"Mhmm, I don't want to hurt you, baby." Apollo explained. "You need to adjust to me."

"But... I'm fine!" Percy exclaimed annoyed. "I need you to fuck me! NOW!" 

Apollo was quite shocked and pretty amused as well at the boy's bossy outburst. But who was he to deny this beautiful demigod? He started pulling out agonizingly slow, and when only the tip of his cock remained in the hole, he slid it back just as slowly. The whimpers this action drew out of the boy were totally worth this painfully slow pace. Apollo then ran his right hand through Percy's black, pretty locks and pushed them aside from his face. He placed tender kisses on the young man's lips, then covered his whole face with them, while continuously sliding in and out of him with a steady and slow rhythm. As soon as he felt Percy loosen his grip on his shoulders, and also relax himself even more, he also put some force into his motions. He just drove into him a bit harder with every thrust, creating a loud snapping sound, as their skins met. These noises made Apollo want to go rougher on the whimpering mess underneath him, so he leaned back relying on his feet now, so that he could grip Percy's hips again. He was still moving slowly but the force and power he put into each movement, made Percy's toes curl, his back arch, and he forgot how to speak. The slapping sound of Apollo's hips and thighs in contact with Percy's drove them both crazy, and finally Apollo decided to sped up. 

"Oh, gods! Ahgh, finally!" Percy moaned, looking into Apollo's normally bright blue eyes, that seemed to have darkened a bit, compared to their original state. 

"There's only one god here." Apollo stopped and almost pulled out completely again. He repositioned himself and changed the angles a bit, but still didn't make a move. "And who is that?"

"Oh gods, it's you!" Percy groaned angrily, and frustrated by the lack of Apollo in him. "Can you move now?"

"You said it again!" Apollo scoffed, then a devilish grin spread across his face. "Tell me, dear Percy, who do you belong to? Who is your _god_? Your _only_ GOD?"

"Fuck-" Percy panted, but Apollo didn't have mercy on him. He tried to buck up his hips, to get some friction, but Apollo held him tight and pinned him down with those amazing, strong muscular arms. He whimpered and cursed, and tried to reach his own dick this time, but Apollo's hands yanked his away. "FINE! It's you!"

"I didn't quite catch that, what was it again?"

"It's you! Only you!" Percy was almost crying at this point he was just so close to release. He didn't even understand how he managed to last this long, but at the moment he wanted nothing else, just to cum.

"Could you say it louder? Still didn't hear it perfectly."

"Shit. It's you, it's you, it's you." Percy repeated himself in a crazy mantra. "I'm yours, all yours, only yours, completely yours!"

"Hmm, interesting"

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" Percy was now really on the edge of exploding, this controlling and demanding side of Apollo didn't really help his excitement, and the fact that the tip of Apollo's perfect and hot cock was inside of him, unmoving drove him nuts. "Please, I beg you! Fuck me, just please, please fuck me. I need you, I- I need your huge dick inside of me! Pleaase just fuck my brains out! I'm all yours, Apollo, please!"

"What could I get in exchange for that?" Apollo asked so calm and unbothered, Percy started to wonder whether he was just imagining that cock in himself. 

"Anything, just please!" Percy whispered, and a tear formed in his eyes. 

"So you say I can ask you anything, then?"

"YES!"

"Alright, but one more thing, tell me what are you to me?"

Percy was confused at the question first. In fact he was so confused, that he forgot about the bult up tension in his groin and stomach and many different thoughts attacked him. 

He was his cousin, which made the situation awful.

He had a **wife** , and a **daughter** , and here he was spreading his legs for a **GOD** , for gods' sake! He was fucking a fucking _god_ , even though he's sworn to himself to never engage in any romantic OR sexual activity with them.

BUT he wasn't _just_ cheating on **Annabeth** , he was doing it in _**their**_ shared bed.

And he loved it. Every part of it. _Well mostly Apollo's nice long dick..._

And he was also _begging_ to be fucked, like a real _slut_. A _bitch_ in heat.

"I'm your slut! I'm your fucking bitch, Lord Apollo!" Percy moaned and saw Apollo's eyes light up at those words. Apollo wasn't expecting Percy, to be this dirty, or act like this, at all. But he liked it, and he was especially fond with the way Percy said his name, or the way Percy moaned the word slut.

"That's right, babyboy!" Apollo smiled and leaned down for a gentle kiss, that made Percy melt in the god's arms, then repositioned himself and began thrusting in and out of the boy with much more speed and force than before. He was pounding into Percy's tight hole at an unhuman pace, never once failing to hit that special, sweet spot in Percy, that made the boy cry out.

Percy was in heaven. Or in Elysium. Or whatever.

He didn't care. All he cared about was moaning Apollo's name over and over again, while lacing his right hand's fingers in those golden curls, and with the other hand he tried to pull Apollo closer to him.

 _get as close as possible_ his mind screamed, and he was desperate to achieve it. _i want him i need him he feels so so good ohyesfuckiwannabewithhimlikethisahfuckforever_

Percy then felt like when he'd pulled the ocean to deserted places, or when he'd pulled it to that volcano. He was afraid of letting go, but Apollo leaned down, held him close and hugged him as his wild orgasm hit him. Percy was embracing the god happily and gripped him tightly, fearing that maybe if he wasn't, then he would be swept away by the wave of this _tsunami_. 

It felt like ages when finally Percy could see Apollo, instead of just white fog. He was sweaty, and his breath was ragged, but he was smiling heartwarmingly and he was stroking Percy's face, as well as his dick, milking every drop of cum out of it, that Percy could offer to the god. Percy looked between them, and saw that there was a great amount of white streaks on both their chests and stomachs, and blushed at how hard he came. He might even have been blacking out for a bit. 

"Heey," Apollo whispered, nibbling his earlobe " it's okay, you're fine. You were soing so well, babyboy. Shhhs!"

Percy almost cried by how moved he felt by everything. Even those small calming words felt like they meant the _**world**_. Apollo stopped stroking Percy's softening member, and he wiped away Percy's tears, that Percy didn't even realize he shed. 

"It's okay, you're fine, I'm right here!"

"I-" Percy wanted to say something, anything but his voice cracked.

"I know." Apollo reassured him, gently placing kisses on his jawline, his eylids and forehead.

Percy was panting crazy but tried to breath normally, and after a minute or so, he managed to calm himself down. He was now relaxed again, and his brain actually started noticing and comprehending things. Like Apollo's lustful eyes, that were toned down by massive self-control, and also that, his sweet whispers were faltered with sharp breaths of inhaling. 

His still rock-hard shaft was deep inside of him, and Percy realized, that the god hasn't reached his own climax yet.

"I wanted to make sure, that you were fine with your own one." Apollo declared, as if reading Percy's thoughts. "I wanted to be able to help you with it."

Percy's heart skipped a beat.

"I figured cumming at the same time, would make me lose my control of the situation."

He stared into Percy's eyes for a long moment, then slid out of the man underneath him.

"Wait, no!" Percy exclaimed. "I want you to come, too."

He was blushing like hell, and adverted his eyes from Apollo's as he said those words, and Apollo felt a tingling sensation deep, deep in his stomach at that. _Oh, the things this young boy were doing to him._

"I can really get mys-" Apollo started but, Percy interrupted him, with pulling him down and kissing him. He wasn't very good with words, but he was more than fine with kisses. He could send messages through them, that he wouldn't have been able to say out loud. And once again Apolllo understood everything his kiss had to offer. So he generously poured lube onto his shaft and gently pushed inside the already perfectly wet and streched hole. He kept his gentle pace and never got as rough again, as before. They were kissing and biting each other constantly, leaving hickeys everywhere, that wasn't already covered by them. Percy bucked his hips up with APollo's thrusts, and felt his dick get hard again very soon. Since Apollo now was relying on his two elbows on Perc's each side, so that he could easily kiss the younger's face, neck, collarbones or shoulders, he figured he could touch himself, so that they could come together this time. He started stroking his own member, to catch up to Apollo, and he was quickly on the edge again. The constant sweet stimulation in him and now his hand too...it was enough to send him over the edge so soon. 

The already sultry air was filled with moans, sighs and grunts again. They rocked in unison and as Apollo's stable movements became more erratic, he knew it was about time, so Percy let himself cum again, and moaned out Apollo's name as he came hard again.

"Ugh, " grunted Apollo, as he felt Percy's walls tighten around his member one more time, and he finally released his own plenty hot shots of cum, buried deep in Percy's wonderful hole. Then he sighed "Percy."

He stayed in Percy while he was still emptying his load in him, and after it stopped pouring out of him, he pushed in and out of the demigod a few more times, before finally pulling out at last.

"Woah." was all Percy managed to say, but one glance shared with Apollo, and they understood each other perfectly. They didn't have to say any words out anymore, now they understood each other better than anyone else. Apollo fall into the matress next to Percy, pulled him onto his chest and cuddled him, then stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," he finally said out loud. "woah!"

They stared into the other's eyes and burst out laughing, holding onto each other as if their life counted on it.


	3. A dangerous night pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to listen to on while reading:  
> Don't delete the kisses - Wolf Alice

_**Quick note:** here's the link to the song recommended, please open this on new page: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqxE-zppu30&ab_channel=WolfAliceVEVOD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqxE-zppu30&ab_channel=WolfAliceVEVO)_

_Don't forget to put it on repeat, just in case! (right click on the video and there you can do it)_

He opens the passenger door for me and helps me inside. I roll my eyes at his courtesy, but can't help smiling. _Why am I always like this around him?_ He takes his seat too, and before starting the car's engine he looks at me with sparkling eyes.

"You look amazing, babe!" he beams, and my heart stutters at his lowered voice. I stare back - blushing like a stupid teenage girl - and I want to say something like 'don't call me that' but only a _thanks_ escapes my mouth.

Then a _you too_. 

And a _my sun_. 

His smile grows wider, reaching to his eyes - wrinkling his beautiful smooth skin around - and he leans closer, then places the most gentle kiss on my left cheek. His right hand runs up to the back of my neck, tracing soft patterns on my skin, making me shiver under his intimate touch. He doesn't fall back to his place, instead he stays close - so-so-close, yet so far - and the warmth he's radiating seeps into my skin, flesh and bones. I lean into his touch, and angle my head, so we're face to face now. One glance at his lips and I'm lost. I don't even have to lean forward, he gets what I want, and closes the distance between us quickly - but everything seems so slow, not fast enough - and finally we're kissing, devouring the other's mouth passionately. His other hand runs up on my thighs, brushing my fingers in my lap, and we clasp our fingers desperately.

The kiss is slow and delicate, but filled with so much emotion it almost hurts. All the aching yearning for him that I kept bottled up in me all week long - since the last time I saw him -dissolves as we part our lips and inhale. We don't go for a second round - don't have to - but stay like that. Our foreheads touching, panting, and our noses brushing. Keeping eye contact burns, but I wouldn't dare look away - my world'd start spinning, I'd start falling and I'd forever be lost and cold. 

We're not smiling anymore, but I feel more content than before. We don't have to say a word, we understand each other perfectly. Our breathing gets slower, more even, and minutes later I let out a deep sigh.

The corner of his mouth twitches and he places a soft kiss on my lips, but he doesn't deepen it, our lips only touch for a brief moment. 

"We don't have to go dancing." He whispers, and the real world hits in. _Annabeth, Nylah and James._

I can't reply, the cold feeling of guilt creeping back into my stomach.

"You can go back home..." He offers, and I can feel the pain in his voice. It sinks into me too.

A sudden rush of anger builds up in me. _Why did he have to remind me?_

"Why are you saying that?" I question, my voice getting high-pitched, almost hysterical. 

"I-uh, you..." He starts but can't finish. Instead he just looks into my eyes, and they tell me everything about him. I can see his pain and frustration too. His anger and his sadness.

"I've already agreed to go." I state firmly. Anger and sadness rises in me at how the perfect moment was ruined.

"But your family. Shit, Percy. You're right." He leans back and suddenly everything feels ice cold. "We can't do this tonight."

Silence settles between us, and I've never felt farther from him.

Part of me knows he's right - that sane part that made me say those things in the café - but I want to scream. I want to say _but I wanna be with you_.

"I know." I reply instead and I turn away from him, to look out the window. _When did it start raining?_

I glance back at him quickly - he's sitting straight in his seat, gripping the wheel, looking forward. 

"I'm sorry." He breaks the heavy silence, and reality hits me again. 

The world starts to look blurry and faded. _I'm crying_ I realize. 

"This just feels awfully like a breakup." I tremble and turn my body towards him again. "Please-"

He turns too, and our eyes meet once more. The blue bottomless pools are now a darker shade, and something flashes in them. I recognize my own sorrow and pain in him. _We share this too._

"Hey, "he shushes me and I feel warm again as his hands wipe away my tears. My mood rises as soon as our skins get in contact, and I feel hopeful again. "it's okay."

"It's not... not if you're leaving me."

"I'm not....this is not." He can't seem to find the right words, which is surprising with a poet. "I promise it's not a break up."

"good"

"I wouldn't be able to..."

"me either" I whisper

"...but you said it... that you can't do this tonight and I don't want to cause trouble-" And with that full realization hits me, and the second wave that follows is relief. I want to laugh. 

"Ooooooh, "I can't help but smile, and the thought of him thinking I'm not alright crosses my mind, by the way he looks at me. "so you're talking about that?"

"Yeah, of course-"

I let out a small laugh, and I'm happy as ever again. He looks just even more confused by my behaviour. Probably thinking I went crazy.

"Now that's fine."

"But..."

"I'll have a suggestion though." I add and lean over kissing the side of his neck. "We could really skip the dancing part..."

"What are you-"

"...and maybe just start at yours?" I give his neck another bite-kiss. 

He cups my face and leans backwards, so that he can look into my eyes. 

"So you're alright? You were just crying , and talked nonsense about breaking up. You scared me."

"No, you scared me!" I say but all my anger has dissolved, only my stupid affection stays. "But I'm fine. I wanna be with you."

"Me too."

We grabs my hands and pulls me closer. Suddenly I'm climbing over, to sit in his lap, and we're back to kissing - like two crazily in love people would do. He pushes his seat backwards, so we have more space - not that we'd need it, I feel perfect pressed up against him. I pull at his locks and we groan simultaneously. I grind on him, and he grabs my butt. His other hand is on the middle of my back, under my shirt. This feels too good. His touch burning, too familiar. His lips biting mine, too necessary. Me pulling his hair, too desperate. Me grinding on him, too right. 

Between two heated kisses I moan into his mouth. _I'm yours._

He bites back on my lips murmuring. _And I am yours._

My hands leave his soft locks, and wander down, to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. I lean back, breaking mouth-contact, to see properly. His chest rises and falls fast, his breaths are ragged, and his eyes shine filled with love. 

In the middle of a storm, sitting in his car, on just one seat, snuggling closely, I feel at home. I feel loved.

Together we manage to unbutton it completely, and he's inviting me to come closer, now shirtlessly. I drink in the marvelous sight, that I've seen many times, but can never get enough of. 

"I want you."

"Come here, baby. Give me a kiss." He pulls me down, and I'm happily obeying. In a moment I find myself grinding on his hard cock, naked. And I can't help but smile through the tounge-battle. His index finger - coated with lubricant - slides between my cheeks and finds its rightful destination. I moan out loud shamelessly, as he enters me. My hands find their way down to his hardness, and I begin to stroke him in return for the pleasure he's flooding me with. 

The air gets filled with obscene moans and sounds, and the windows mist up covering us from the curious eyes of the world. Not that I'd care if anyone saw _me_ right now. Sitting on a sun god's lap naked, while stroking his dick and rocking myself on his - now two - amazing fingers, and sighing his name repeatedly. _**Apollo**_. This feels too much like where I belong. The knot in my stomach grows, and the purple fog of lust takes over me. 

I whine and I whimper because it is too much. Because it is not enough. And finally he takes pity on me. I raise myself up, with his help, and he lines the tip of his dick at my needy entrance.

I tremble as ~~I~~ **_we_** lower my body onto him. When we're fully settled we wait and lock eyes. 

I really wouldn't care if somebody saw _us_.

Cause this is where I belong - to him. And this is normal. Completely. 

And this is where _he_ belongs - in me, to me.

It doens't matter that we're in public. Somehow, when I'm with him, he always brings out the greek in me. The ancient greek. The one that has different morals than a modern American.

"I love you." I say the words, he always wanted to hear. Confidently, without doubt. Because it's true. "I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't planned to go this way, but I can never plan these things really. 
> 
> I didn't even plan to write it now. But I just had a sudden rush of inspiration and motivation. And I was also in the mood, and so I birthed this half fluffy-half smutty thingie. I hope you liked it.  
> Love  
> Lianna
> 
> Ps: Sorry for the constant time-jumps in my stories (this and The days of our love too)


End file.
